1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dice game technology and more particularly, to an automatic dice shaking system, which can be controlled to select one of a number of sets of dice and to shake the selected set of dice automatically.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dice are small cubic objects used for generating random numbers for use in tabletop games. In one know dice game, players bet on the banker, and the banker puts the dice in a dice box and shakes the dice. After betting, the banker opens the dice cup and pay the dividens subject to the gambling result. However, performing the dice game in this manner has problems. Because dice shaking and dice cup opening actions are done manually, a dealer may control the points of the dice by means of a manipulation skill or have the expected points to appear by means of the control of the muscular strength of the hand shaking the dice. Therefore, a conventional manual dice shaking operation cannot prevent cheating.